


Future Looks Good

by RecklessSerenade67



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot, Vanity, Wedding, What we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 05:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecklessSerenade67/pseuds/RecklessSerenade67
Summary: A Vanity wedding day (because I couldn't help myself)





	Future Looks Good

"My stomach is in knots,"

 

Clutching at her belly, Vanessa swallowed down the nervous lump that had been lingering in her throat for the majority of the morning. Her hands were a little less sweaty and sticky than before, her fingers more settled, less eager to be busy with something but her stomach was still resembling something close to a washing machine on a full spin.

 

It had been creeping up on her, the nerves. At the beginning of the week it was all excitement, the buzz she felt anytime someone mentioned today was something she wished she could bottle and carry around in her pocket forever. However now, the nerves had truly kicked in.

 

"Here," Rhona thrusted a glass of scotch towards her best friend, an amused look on her face when the blonde accepted gratefully and impressively knocked it back in one swift motion. "Bloody hell Ness,"

 

"It helps with the nerves," she insisted, the alcohol burning down her throat when she settled the empty glass back on the dresser. Champagne just wasn't cutting it this morning as nice as it was to begin with. "At least that's what people say,"

 

"There's a heck of a lot of nerves going on then,"

 

"I just want everything to be perfect,"

 

"And it will be," the vet assured in the most convincing way she could manage. Despite her friend's insistence that she had been fine for weeks, Rhona had picked up on some small signs of a wobble and she had prepared herself just in case. It was just them inside Tug Ghyll, Charity reluctantly stayed over at the pub after Vanessa insisted it was bad luck to be together the night before their special day and Debbie took care of the boys. "Everything is organised, everything is under control and everything will be as perfect as you have wanted it to be,"

 

"Do I look alright?"

 

"You're kidding, right? Ness, you look beautiful," reaching out, Rhona affectionately rubbed her friend's forearm. "You are marrying the love of your life today, in about an hour to be precise. Try relax and just enjoy every single second of it,"

 

"The love of my life," she repeats, a wide grin twitching up the corners of her mouth.

 

"Sometimes I still can't quite get my head around the fact that that's Charity Dingle but there we go," the matching smile on the brunette's face let Vanessa know that she was teasing. 

 

"If you told me two years ago that this would be happening, I would have dragged you down to the hospital for some serious head testing,"

 

"You would have dragged me? I would have been dragging you for agreeing with it,"

 

"She's good to me," Vanessa barely whispered, running her fingers over the petals of the bouquet that lay on the table. Lifting her gaze, she spotted her best friend watching with that smile still firmly on her lips. "She's good for me,"

 

"Never thought I'd agree but I do. This happiness, this glow about you, I have never seen before and I've known you a long time. Oh before I forget," she moved around the room, searching for her bag before she pulled something out of it. "Before I arrived here last night, Charity asked me to meet her at the pub,"

 

"Why?"

 

"Well I did wonder myself. Anyway, I nipped round and she gave me this," holding out the small gift wrapped box, she encouraged her friend to take it from her. "She made me promise I'd give it to you before you left the house today,"

 

"Ok," she frowned slightly, accepting the gift as the eagerness to find out what was inside too over. Ripping at the paper, she was met with a red velvet box and inside was the most beautiful silver necklace with a dotted diamond heart pendant hanging from the front. Tracing her finger across it's length, she spotted a small neatly folded note inside the box.

 

Happy wedding day, beautiful. This can be your something new.  
I can't wait to see you later.  
Love C xxxx

 

"That is gorgeous,"

 

"She's got good taste, putting a ring on it isn't she?"

 

"She's utterly mad about you,"

 

"I'm mad about her too," carefully removing the necklace from the box, she undid the clasp and held it outwards towards her friend. "Will you?"

 

"Of course," accepting the jewellery, she managed to fix the necklace around the blonde's neck with minimum fuss. "She better look after you,"

 

"Rhona," Vanessa sighed. Maybe she knew this was coming.

 

"Look, I know she will. She's done a pretty good job up until now," a sigh of her own escaped past her lips, hoping she wasn't coming across wrong. "It's just something best friend's say on wedding days, isn't it?"

 

"I'm not sure, this is my first and definitely last,"

 

"Even more reason for me to be the protective best friend then, it's my only shot,"

 

"I don't need protecting from Charity," Vanessa replied, straight faced before the corners of her mouth flicked up into a smirk. "In fact, she's the one that does all the protecting. You saw her last week in the pub, when that woman tried to push for my number and then got a bit angsty when I declined,"

 

"I thought Charity was going to drag her across the bar by those awful blonde extensions she had,"

 

"I think the thought crossed her mind,"

 

"Well she did have some sort of death wish. I mean, even when she found out you were engaged she didn't back off and even more stupidly, when she found out Charity was your fiancée she persisted,"

 

"She finally got the message,"

 

"Charity practically leaping over the bar and snogging your face off was bound to do it and if that didn't, the glare she got hit with afterwards definitely would have," Rhona chuckled, replaying that scene in her head. "I think she sloped off after that,"

 

"God, Noah was mortified bless him. He hates it when we go all PDA on him,"

 

"Oh that's just typical teenage behaviour. I dread the day Leo hits that age and you've got double the fun coming up with Johnny and Moses,"

 

"Thankfully not for a while yet. Noah can be enough stroppy teenager for all three sometimes,"

 

"I thought you'd been getting on a lot better lately?"

 

"We have, he just has his moments from time to time that's all,"

 

With the front door opening and closing quickly, Vanessa felt the bitter breeze drift into the front room for a moment before two more bodies joined. Frank and Tracy pretty much gasping out loud at the sit of the blonde in her dress. She had kept it hidden, not allowing a single soul to see it before today and the local vet was glad she'd kept it that way. Everyone's reactions had been the same and the butterflies in her stomach almost overpowered her when she thought about Charity seeing her later.

 

"Oh teeny," Frank gushed proudly, moving swiftly across the floor to pull his daughter into the biggest warmest hug. "You look absolutely beautiful,"

 

"Yeah Sis, you look stunning. I hope Charity knows just how lucky she is,"

 

"I'm just as lucky," Vanessa replied, looking at Tracy and complimenting her too.mas a family, they scrubbed up pretty impressively. "Have you been over to the pub? Have you seen Charity?"

 

"I nipped over earlier. She's got Chas there and Debbie, all fussing over her and keeping her relatively calm,"

 

"And the boys are okay?"

 

"They're fine. Ryan and Noah have taken them to the church. They look so adorable in their little matching suits, Moses is well made up that they are wearing the same,"

 

"I can't wait to see them," she couldn't stop herself from grinning. It had been less than twenty four hours without Charity and the boys and she had missed them like crazy. "And Charity, she's okay?"

 

"She can't wait to see you," Tracy said with a wink following. "And she looks proper stunning,"

 

"Nothing new there then,"

 

"I swear I don't think I'll ever get used to how sickeningly in love you two are with each other," nudging Vanessa's shoulder playfully, Tracy reached for the open bottle of champagne that sat on the table. Pouring two equal amounts into two glasses, she handed one over, clinking it with her own and excusing themselves briefly from their Dad and Rhona who were both too busy chatting anyway. "I'll probably get drunk later and well, I might not say this so coherently and that's why I'm going to say it now. I am so proud to be your little Sister, V. I'm pretty sure nothing is going to make me happier than being part of your special day, watching you marry your person. This is everything you deserve,"

 

"Do not make me cry," she warned, wiggling her finger at the younger blonde.

 

"I won't," she laughed, blinking back the tears hard as her eyes stung. "I just want you to know that I love you and I am super proud of you,"

 

"Come 'ere you soppy cow," pulling her Sister close, she hugged her tight. "I love you too and I suppose I should say thank you for banging mine and Charity's heads together when we've needed it the last few years. I've not always had Dad or Rhona in my corner when it's came to Charity but you, you've never really been out of it,"

 

"Proud founder and number one fan of the Vanessa and Charity fan club, aren't I? I forgot to wear the badge though," she smirked, pulling herself back from the embrace she was tugged into. "Seriously, you are perfect for each other and it might have took Dad and Rhona a bit longer to catch up but they know it too. Beautiful necklace by the way,"

 

"A present from Charity,"

 

"Your something new I believe," Tracy grinned a little knowingly, Vanessa's eyes narrowing questioningly. "I was there when she bought it. I knew you'd love it and so did she. It's gorgeous,"

 

"You and Charity went shopping together?"

 

"Erm yeah, sort of. It was final wedding prep and Debbie called off last minute when I was in the pub. She asked if I'd go with her and next thing I know we're at the jewellers and she's refusing to budge until she found something that was perfect for you,"

 

"And you used to question her romantic side,"

 

"Over a bloody hour we spent in there," her eyes rolled in a playful dramatic fashion. "But she did buy cocktails afterwards, so it wasn't all bad,"

 

"My girlfriend buying another woman fancy cocktails in town," she teased.

 

"Your Sister," Tracy corrected with a smirk. "And come on, anyone that has ever seen Charity with you, will know she's only got eyes for you. I'm quite sure she doesn't see anyone else in a room if you walk into it. That whole heart eye expression was made for her,"

 

"You better not let her hear you say that. She's got a fierce reputation to protect,"

 

"Oh everyone knows how soft she is when it comes to you and if they don't, they are blind or something. She's not exactly hiding it very well is she," the younger woman pointed out, ghosting her fingertips over the heart pendant that was attached to the new chain fixed around her Sister's neck. "You really do look beautiful,"

 

"I'll grab you for a dance later, won't I?"

 

"God yeah, try and stop me. I can't wait to hit that dance floor later on, throw some shapes around,"

 

"You're mad you are," Vanessa laughed, Tracy showing off a quick, unexpected preview of what was to come later at the wedding reception. "And people used to say I was the bad dancer,"

 

"Oi, serious moves are these. So, vows all set?"

 

"Uh huh, all locked away up here," she revealed, tapping her fingers against her head. Despite knowing exactly how she felt about her girlfriend, putting those thoughts down on paper had proved a bit more difficult than she had anticipated but finally she felt finished. 

 

"Still not going to give me a preview?"

 

"No. Anyway, Charity is going first,"

 

"She wouldn't give me a preview either," she huffed.

 

"Well you only have a little bit longer to wait then you'll hear them like everyone else,"

 

"Teeny," Frank interrupted, flicking his watch face towards his girls. "We better than about making a move soon,"

 

"Yeah. I don't want to make you late, Charity would bloody throttle me," Tracy aired with a giggle, planting a kiss on the bride to be's cheek and linking arms with Rhona as they headed for the front door. "We'll see you in a bit, Miss Woodfield,"

 

"Hey, not for much longer," Vanessa threw back, warmly smiling at both woman as they left, the excitement very evident in their voices.

 

"Time for a scotch?" Frank probed, skipping the champagne, helping himself to the other form of alcohol that sat on the table. Vanessa did decline but somehow ended up with the smallest of measures in her glass anyway, her Dad proudly beaming a massive grin at her, a grin he was sure would stay the whole day. 

 

"Charity will never forgive you if you end up holding me up during our walk down the aisle," 

 

"That's why I only gave you a little," he replied, taking a mouthful from his own glass. "I saw the boys before I got here, they'll break a lot hearts in a few years,"

 

"Yeah, they really will. Is it silly that I've missed them so much? I mean, it's only been one night and this place felt huge without them all being here. No early morning wake up call from Johnny and Moses jumping on the bed, no rush to get into the bathroom before Noah spends half the morning in there doing god knows what. I can't wait to see them, all of them,"

 

"You know, I'm really not sure where you get your parental skills from but you are an amazing Mum to the boys,"

 

"Well, I know where I definitely don't get it from," Vanessa's voice was suddenly quiet, barely a whisper as the words almost choked in her throat. As soon as she said it, she almost wished she hadn't. Talking about her Mother wasn't something that happened very often, if ever. Charity had tried once or twice, especially after the engagement but Vanessa had always managed to shut it down, to successfully change the subject and the landlady respected her girlfriend way too much to push it.

 

"Do you.... Do you wish she was here today?" Frank stuttered out the question, scuffing his shoe across the floor, refusing to meet his daughter's eye at first. She was surprised he went there. Frank had only mentioned her Mum once before and that was way back when he had first arrived in the village. "It's ok you know, if you do,"

 

"I've got all I need,"

 

"She is your Mum,"

 

"I haven't spoken to her for so long. She's seen Johnny once for a whole five minutes after he was born," she sighed, pushing past the lump that had formed in her throat. "He wouldn't even know who she was and I'm not sure I would either. We've never been close and let's be honest, she wouldn't approve,"

 

"Wouldn't approve of Charity?"

 

"Not exactly something she can brag about to all of her friends, is it? Gay daughter, former suspended vet with a house full of kids, only one of which is actually mine. I'm sure she'd be really proud,"

 

"Hey," reaching out, he squeezed the blonde's arm supportively, reassuringly. "I am proud of you. I know I haven't said that enough or been the perfect Dad and I know I've said some awful things about Charity in the past but I know how much she makes you and Johnny happy. I've seen it with my own eyes for long enough. That's all that matters to me and, walking you down that aisle today will make me the proudest man around these parts. I love you very much,"

 

"God, first Tracy," she sniffed, telling herself not to shed any tears, especially right now as they were about to leave for the church. "Now you too,"

 

"Sorry. Right, let's make a move to the church before the two of us end up a blubbering mess,"

 

With every step she took towards the church, her stomach flipped back and forth more and more. A small huddle of people parted outside the church entrance as Vanessa arrived, arm in arm with her Dad. She smiled politely, each compliment she received she responded to with a genuine grin and a grin that only grew a little wider when Noah wandered outside and she caught his eye.

 

"Hiya,"

 

"Hey," he smiled his usual smile, walking close, the crunch under his feet getting louder with every step he took across the gravel path. He shoved his hands deep in his trouser pockets, coming to a halt. "You look really nice,"

 

"Thank you. You look very smart," reaching out, she couldn't resist straightening up his tie. "How's your Mum?"

 

"Bricking it," he laughed aloud. "She says she isn't but she totally is,"

 

"I've felt the same this morning,"

 

"She says she's worried you'll come to your senses and do a bunk,"

 

"I'm going nowhere," Vanessa promised, straight faced. "Well, nowhere except in there to marry your Mum,"

 

"She can't wait to see you,"

 

"I can't wait to see her either and the boys. I hope they behaved this morning,"

 

"They've been great," he answered, chewing his lip briefly whilst he silently debated continuing. "Vanessa, you will take care of her won't you? I mean, you already have like no one else ever has so I shouldn't be asking you this but I just need to know that she's going to be-"

 

"Noah, I promise. I know you pull faces when we say it to each other but I do love your Mum very much,"

 

"And she loves you,"

 

"Well, I do hope so, otherwise today is a total waste of time," she joked, receiving a chuckle from the young suited, smartly dressed lad.

 

"She said you were different, not like everyone else,"

 

"I'm not, am I?"

 

"No, no you're not," his head shook, his head jerking back towards the entrance of the church. "I best get back inside, make sure Mum's not still flapping about,"

 

"Yeah," Vanessa giggled at the thought.

 

"I'll see you in a minute, yeah?"

 

"See you in a minute kid,"

 

After a second or two of hesitancy, Noah stepped forward, dropping a gentle kiss onto the blonde's cheek before he hurriedly turned and rushed into the church as if he was more than a little embarrassed. Vanessa had always suspected that he was the softest out of all the kids, not that she'd admit to knowing so out loud. They'd built up a steady bond over time and she'd do nothing to jeopardise that.

 

If Vanessa thought her legs resembled jelly before, it was nothing compared to how she felt when she got inside and stood at the top of the aisle. The music began and she swallowed her nerves and excitement as best she could then started walking.

 

Nothing could have prepared her for seeing Charity. Absolutely nothing. From behind, she looked stunning and then she turned her face, their eyes meeting, their silly grins matching.

 

Charity had convinced herself not to turn around, not to watch her other half make her way down the aisle straight towards her and she almost managed it until the very end. Her voice hitched in her throat, her heart swelling double the size and her eyes were already threatening to sting with tears as Vanessa reached her.

 

"You look so beautiful,"

 

"You aren't crying already, are you?"

 

"No," she smiled, dabbing at her eyes with a tissue she had kept handy. Vanessa reached out, their fingers entwining naturally and Charity leaned in a little bit closer. "Your something new looks gorgeous by the way,"

 

"My wife to be has great taste, wouldn't you say?" squeezing Charity's hand, she winked. "So, do you want to get married?"

 

"We may as well. We haven't got anything else on today, have we?"

 

"We're free for the next few hours at least,"

 

"Then let's do it,"

 

Harriet took over, everyone listening and laughing at the little personal jokes she had added into her words. Both woman had agreed to keep things as straight forward and simple as they could, not wanting to keep everyone sat in their seats for too long. They'd been to weddings like that before, Charity often moaning and groaning about a numb backside way before her girlfriend ever did. One thing they had agreed on was writing their own vows and when Harriet nodded towards Charity, she realised it was her turn and took a steady breath, lifting Vanessa's hands from her sides.

 

"Vanessa. I can't put into words how lucky I feel to be standing up here with you today as you become my Wife," licking her lips, she stroked her thumbs across the other woman's skin beneath. "When I opened my eyes this morning, I felt like I was walking on air and that's a feeling I've grown familiar with since we got together. You are my light when it's dark, you're the one that picks me up, you're the one that makes me feel like it's ok to be who I am, you're the one that gives me a strong boot up the backside whenever I step over the line,"

 

"And we love you for that," Debbie interrupted, laughter from all around following.

 

"Ness, I promise you that I will spend the rest of my life trying to make you even half as happy as you make me. I promise, I will never stop telling you how beautiful you are. I'll never stop letting you know how much you make my heart beat a whole lot faster whenever you walk into a room. You make our family what it is, you complete me Vanessa Woodfield and becoming your Wife today will always be one of the best and proudest moments of my entire life. I love you and I will always love you,"

 

"Wow," Vanessa smiled, watery eyed.

 

"No tears babe," stroking her thumb under Vanessa's right eye, she caught the tear that was fast on it's way down the vet's cheek. "It's your go,"

 

"Where do I start with you?"

 

"Maybe not the very beginning," she joked, a rasp of laughter leaving Vanessa's mouth.

 

"A few years ago, I didn't know where I was heading or what I was doing and then one night, after one too many drinks, I crashed into your life and we haven't looked back since. You were infuriating, insulting and you wound me up like nothing else,"

 

"Bloody hell Ness, go easy on me up here,"

 

"But," she grinned, clasping her fingers back around Charity's. "Underneath all the bravado and behind the walls you built, there's just you, amazing wonderful you. You're everything I have ever wanted in someone and I can't believe you've been right under my nose this whole time. I can't promise things will always be easy between us and we'll have our ups and downs but I can promise that I'll never give up on you, I'll never give up on us because this is right where I want to be. Forever,"

 

Faith proudly hogging the karaoke machine wasn't quite how Charity envisioned her wedding reception. Eric had been trying to wrestle her away for the last ten minutes and he was failing miserably, much to the new bride's amusement. The rest of the family were scattered all around, enjoying themselves in typical Dingle fashion, drinks all around and plenty of silliness to go with it. 

 

Continuing to scan her eyes across the busy room, they finally settled on the perfect picture of happiness and love. Vanessa was on the dance floor, Moses and Johnny on either side as she attempted to get both boys to bop around to the music. She was doing an alright job of it in fairness, although Johnny looked more amused at his Mum throwing shapes around than anything else and it took him a little bit longer to properly get himself involved.

 

"Hey, you alright?"

 

"Hmm?" She turned, meeting gazes with her Cousin who pushed a glass of champagne into her hand. She smiled a smile that Chas hadn't seen before. A smile that was content, happy and free of any stress or trouble or worries. With her eyes going to her Wife once more, her heart almost burst at the sight of the three of them dancing in the middle of the floor, Johnny somehow managing to grasp Noah's hand from nowhere and dragging him to join, despite his protests. "Look at them, all of them,"

 

"Melts your heart don't it?"

 

"Yeah,"

 

"You've got a good one there, the best sort,"

 

"I know," she grinned, turning her face. "I'm a lucky cow, aren't I?"

 

"You are. I'm delighted for you," throwing her arm around her cousin, she pulled her in. "I'm really happy you're finally happy,"

 

"Thanks Chas,"

 

Placing down the glass of champagne after a quick mouthful, Charity made her way onto the dance floor, dodging past a few dancing bodies until she reached her destination. Moses caught her attention, copying and showing off whatever dance move he'd just been taught moments before. Charity laughed amused, Johnny predictably mirroring his Brother like he often did. It took a second for Noah to knowingly nod towards his Mum, taking off with the two younger boys and after a second, Charity stretched her hand out in front of her.

 

"Vanessa Dingle, will you come and dance with your Wife?"


End file.
